1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a gate isolation structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the size of the field effect transistors (FETs) becomes smaller continuously, the conventional planar field effect transistor has difficulty in development because of the manufacturing limitations. Therefore, for overcoming the manufacturing limitations, the non-planar transistor technology such as fin field effect transistor (FinFET) technology is developed to replace the planar FET and becomes a development trend in the related industries. However, the manufacturing processes of the field effect transistors are more complicated relatively, and the related industries are endeavoring to simplify the processes and lower the manufacturing cost.